Through Their Eyes
by Opalinesque
Summary: Yay! THE SEQUEL TO SHADES OF GRAY IS OUT! How will the Saiya-jin react to Opal? Will Trunks ever admit his love out loud? *gasp* Find out today on DB: Mirai no Densetsu! R AND R! R AND R! Thank you.
1. Spirit Set Free

Hehehe… did it… finally. I HAD WRITERS BLOCK!!! *cries* Note: I changed it a bit ^^;; don't expect everything to be as it was in d4 preview. It was originally to be based on the song, 'Bridge Over Troubled Water,' now it is based on the excellent song played at the end of "The History of Trunks," 'Through Her Eyes' by Dream Theater. If you know what the heck that is, please tell me! And since we're on the topic of songs, "Shades of Gray" was based on the song, "Don't Wanna Miss A Thing," by Aerosmith. ^^

I don't own DBZ! But I wish I did… At least I still own Opal, Seikimatsu, and Teddy Bear Trunks' slight personality differences ^^.

****

Through Their Eyes

Spirit Set Free

It was a week later. Piccolo had apologized repeatedly for causing her so much distress after Trunks had chewed him out for it. Opal had officially given up on her old life; she had taken up the name Seiki-saisho except for between her and Trunks, whom she had told her secret soon after 'The Incident.' Interestingly enough, he had believed her, saying he didn't care if she had come from the planet Tsufuru before kissing her (YAAAAY!). Things were looking up.

Except for one thing.

"Bulma?"

The older woman looked up from her lab work. It was a hard process, cloning, and she was making sure nothing went wrong before the last step of awakening. She smiled.

"What is it, dear?"

Opal sighed. The others had thought she had gotten over the fact her previous self had been a mass murderer, but in truth she was far from it. She felt utterly, totally responsible for the other's deaths.

"Bulma-san… could you show me where… where you buried…?"

She could not finish, her throat closing over tears she refused to shed.

Yet.

"Of course," said Bulma quickly, a look of understanding passing over her face. "Follow me."

Opal followed Bulma out back. She pointed at a green plateau, not too far away.

"It's over there. Be quick though; ever since Gohan died, Trunks has considered it 'his place.'"

Opal nodded, then took off with a cloud of dust.

*******

She landed quietly on the plateau. It was a beautiful place; weeping willows grew behind each headstone. Sakura petals floated down like rain… or tears.

Opal fell on her knees, surrounded by that sad peace, knowing she had caused this. That it was her fault.

__

I'm sorry, to all of you… I wish…

Her thoughts broke off in the middle as she began to cry.

__

Kami! Why me? Why did it have to be me, have to be them?

She screamed one word, one single cry of sadness of all that she had done, all that she had become.

"DOUSHITEEEEE!!!!"

*******

Trunks' head snapped up, as a heart-breaking _scream _reached him.

__

What the… Dear Kami! That's Opal! He promptly began searching for that odd half-ki that was unique to her.

__

She's at the graveyard… I wonder how she found it…? Never mind that.

He knew how hurt she was by all her other self had done, despite the fact it was not her. She took it all personally, and for good reason: she had no other person to be but Seikimatsu, now. She _was _Seikimatsu reborn, and it was all her fault in her eyes.

__

I have to find her before she tears herself apart!

*******

Opal sobbed into Trunks chest, a scene that had been happening quite often lately. He had come a mere two seconds after she had collapsed. 

__

I never knew how much I needed a shoulder to cry on, even in the Old World, until now. 

It didn't take long for her to stop; even as her physical wounds had healed, her mental ones were starting to, also.

__

Hehe… Trunks is my mental band-aide, sorta…

The thought was funny enough to make her giggle, slightly. Trunks lifted her head so he could look at her.

"Better?"

She nodded.

"Good…"

She sniffled a bit, then said to his chest, "You prob'ly think I'm pathetic, breaking down like this all the time."

He snorted. "I'm surprised you haven't gone stark raving mad, considering what you've been through."

"I'm sorry I came here without asking… I _meant _to apologize, but instead I went and had myself a depression attack."

"That's okay," he said, patting her head. "You'll be able to apologize in person today… Okaa-san's sure of it. Got proof from Dende-sama and all."

She looked up, happiness in her clear ice-blue eyes. "Really? Oh, Trunks…. I hope they forgive me… and I hope I can apologize without going and making a fool of myself." The last was said with a bit of disgust.

"Opal!" he said, giving her a miffed look.

"Sorry…" she said, wilting.

He shook his head. "Manipulator… come on. Dende's reviving them at his palace."

"Lets go then! Last one there is a broken dragonball!"

He laughed at her sally as they flew off.


	2. Conflict

Wh333333333!!! Fanficcy goodness… A nice long chapter too, cause I couldn't figure where to end it, ^^

I don't own DBZ! But I wish I did… At least I still own Opal, Seikimatsu, and Teddy Bear Trunks' slight personality differences ^^…

Opal: e.e I just copyrighted myself.

Me: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!

AND POO TO YOU, HARLEQUIN!!! (check the reviews for Shades of Gray if you have no idea what that's about)

Through Their Eyes Conflict 

Trunks and Opal landed on the huge platform. A breeze blew by, skirling their hair about their faces. When the wind settled, so did their hair, revealing the expressions on their faces. 

Piccolo looked up from where he was seated next to Dende, and a grin crossed his face, revealing bulky fangs.

"Took you two long enough… I thought we might have to begin without you."

Trunks glared at him, nearly surpassing his father's best. Piccolo merely grinned some more.

"Who's that?"

Opal blinked at the slightly unfamiliar voice and went into fighting mode… then recognized it and relaxed.

So Chichi is here too… makes sense. After all, Gohan and Gokou ARE her husband and son… 

"Ahh, Seiki-saisho!"

Startled, Opal looked up. Approaching her was a young (and handsome, hehe) Namekseijin. 

A smile crossed her face.

"You must be Dende-sama, nee? You going to perform some miracles for us?"

The Namekseijin smiled, revealing fangs similar to Piccolo's.

"Sure am… Could I talk to you in private?" 

Opal followed his lead to behind one of the many pillars littering the palace. She could feel the strong aura of several powerful spirits nearby.

Dende sighed.

"I… well, I told the others about the whole deal. They---"

Opal grinned as she interrupted, her ice-blue eyes sparkling mischievously. "Vegeta threw a bloody fit, Gohan is indecisive, and Goku is wondering what the heck is going on, and what the big deal about me is."

The teenaged Namek rolled his eyes. "Bingo."

"Dende, the boys are getting impatient…" growled Piccolo.

Dende smiled at her. "Just wanted to warn you."

"Thanks; I've got the feeling I'm gonna need it."

With a nod, Dende and Opal walked back to the rest of the group.

"Back off, everyone; things might get a little ugly…"

Deliberately, both Dende and Piccolo paced a circle around the inanimate bodies, carefully scuffing out a boundary. Lighting crackled, both between and around them.

Opal fidgeted, playing with her buzz-saw bangs; she could _feel_ the energy growing around them as static electricity, and it was making her _itch_. Badly.

A sudden hand on her shoulder mad her look up; solemn sea-blue eyes met nervous ice-crusted ones. 

Opal stopped fidgeting.

The light was growing brighter, now; Opal supposed it took a lot of energy to reunite a soul with its body, if the intense looks on the Namekseijin's faces said anything.

With a sudden _boom_, all the pent up energy exploded away, nearly knocking poor Chi-chi off the platform, and causing Opal to yowl and grab for the nearest stable thing (which just so happened to be Trunks).

Silence dropped for a moment as the dust cleared… and nothing happened.

Opal frowned, opened her mouth to wonder what was wrong out loud… and found she couldn't, as _someone's _hand crept around her throat, shutting off her air supply. She choked.

"I have you now, you little _bitch,_" snarled the Saiya-jin no Ouji.

Opal made a soft helpless squeak noise, then turned it into a growl as she kicked ineffectually at him. She couldn't breath!

Hello! You may be human based, but you're a jinzouningen! You don't really need to breath! 

She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity, and then simply stopped breathing. The need for air went away in a moment as her backup systems started working.

"Father! LET HER GO!" Trunks' short rush barely registered on her senses; he rammed into Vegeta before either she or Vegeta could respond. Vegeta let go, causing Opal to squeak again as she landed ingloriously on her butt. Vegeta snarled again, and turned to face his son, deadly ki ball in hand… but was stopped as Opal grabbed his _tail_, causing him to gasp and fall down in pain. Opal let go in a hurry, keeping just enough grip on the furry appendage to stop him from moving much.

"I thought as much," she said wearily. "Not used to having a tail anymore, eh, Veggie-chan?"

His only response was to growl. Opal decided she was safe and looked up.

Trunks was standing between her and a very pale-looking Gohan. Both were in SSJ, and both were just standing there. Nearby, an extremely confused Gokou was looking to her, to Trunks and Gohan, to Vegeta, and then back to her again. It was he that broke the silence.

"Ano… could someone explain what's going on?"

Trunks twitched, and before anybody could say anything, snatched up Opal, _threw_ her over his shoulder, then flew up and away from the others, the whole time growling like a dog that thought its food was going to be stolen.

"Ack! TRUNKS! _PUT ME DOWN, YOU KISAMA!!_"

Her only reply was the half-mutter, "Not going to let them take you away…"

It was actually quite sweet, but that didn't mean she didn't want to be put down. She hissed, cat-style, then began pounding at his back. He of course ignored her, until the expletives she was spitting out got bad enough to singe even _his _hardened Saiya-jin ears. Trunks winced, then pulled her off his shoulder and into his arms.  She made a muffled noise of surprise, then punched him in the chest. He looked down at her.

"Opal, I didn't want them to hurt you. Hell, let Okaa-san explain everything; I am _not _going back there until I _know_ that they won't hurt you."

"Not even for Gohan-san? Or your otou-san?" She whispered, blue eyes wide.

"Not even for them," he agreed, and then they were both quiet as they flew in the direction of sunset.

*******

Yay! New chapter… COMPLETE! Took me long enough! I'm so sorry for those of you that read this! Please forgive! 

Anyway, it seems I'm getting another writing inspiration thingy, so expect me to finish at least one more chapter before it goes poof, along with a _sweet_ little songfic I'm in the middle of (it's the part when Opal tells when/where she's from). And as always…

**_READ AND REVIEW!!!!!_**

****

Thank you. Also, I did the cover for Shades of Gray, and am working on the cover for this. E-mail me at:

Silver_tervadi@hotmail.com if you want it.


End file.
